dbmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PA-LE
I am the founder of this wiki, ask me anything! This might be offending or something but can i be promoted? Oh and how do you make a signature?- ishmudd can i an admin X10 Kaio KenLogan 21:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the promotion!!! 01:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 On the main page I have a question... Who said this was the #1 Wiki for DB/Z/GT Fan fiction? Sorry I just have to question that. Im not saying this is a bad Wiki, its a heck of a great one, I just wanna know why you're saying its the BEST Wiki for DB/Z/GT Fan fiction? :D :D :D :D :D ok just to tell you i think we have a good amour of admin no need to make more can i be a burcrat. Please i am the most active here besides you check my edits and bades. X10 Kaio KenLogan 20:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) i meant amount. why did you you give admin rights to iamspark128 when he has 2 edits. and final flash dude i normally make 200 edits to become admin. X10 Kaio KenLogan 20:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) How did you getmore headings on your profile page it ok! 00:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 its ok, i kinda wanna work on my wiki a bit more. I admin on too many wikis. 01:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) but i cud make a pic file to give u that u can make ure logo. like how i made one for mine 01:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) i didnt mean the same colors lol. i cud use ure backround pic to make a logo. 01:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) im being a bit annoying i guess. SURE 02:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) hey i was reading some the comments on my super saiyan 5 page and there was a vid and you guys were talking about not being sure of videos but is it okay if we use them to help with info like fan-art vidsC Town Rocks 03:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC)C Town RocksC Town Rocks 03:23, September 16, 2011 (UTC) what wiki are you the most active on.X10 Kaio KenLogan 19:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey i wanted to know if I can be an Admin to help you out? Or is there already enough? Sorry forgot to put my name Ssj5? 22:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Ssj5? Hey i have an idea maybe we should do some type of story with the characters that are posted now. What do you think? C Town Rocks 03:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks ok we will have to get some of the major editors in a chat room and discus it C Town Rocks 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks It's ok no problem but if something happenes to one of them ill be happy to take there place. can i be buricrat.X10 Kaio KenLogan 21:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) check like you did why? also why wont my sig work? 00:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 I will, Im almost catching up to you in points im determined to beet you also im trying to use my sig from DBW!!!!!!! 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Done! and THANKS!!!!!! 00:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 hey watch ot im also going to catach up to you. ALso on the main page i put my sig hope you dont mind. 00:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 oh and why dont you put blogs on the front page? so people can see new blogs. 00:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 ill try to find out then tell you 00:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 go ahead! 00:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Could you please make his hair blue C Town Rocks 01:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks cool it looks good C Town Rocks 10:37, September 19, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks can i just create character if i want but do i first need permission btw i cant make photos Thank you for you're help on my page ~ SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Can I be an admin? 04:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) What does it mean when you add a category. ~ SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Hey can I add this pic to you're Cyber golden Cell page for Green mist technique? ^ Sorry that was me SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 06:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so miuch for making me a sig SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 20:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry K-O-DBRB2 I dont think the sig worked SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 22:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i went to my preferences and scrolled down to siginture and checked the box coustom sig. ^ me SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC 03:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for trying but it didn't work :( { {SUBST:User:SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC/sig2} } 22:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Dude thank you so much you are a real life saver. Hey sorry for not getting on for a while it wasnt allowing me to put in my password for a reason but now its fixed C Town Rocks 21:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks What happened to Gokai? Just curious. -Ishmudd I think I deserve rollback priveleges. maybe more. 23:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you on if you are join the chat please C Town Rocks 01:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC)CTown Rocks Hey do you know how to make a link to a different page to go there like example Gohan is the son of Goku, and then it brings you to goku's page C Town Rocks 22:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks On the top bar we should put Saiyan/Human so people have a straight source to human characters also C Town Rocks 22:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks Wow its like it has mind of its own C Town Rocks 14:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks you should add some pages to my wiki please http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity please message me and make some edits. X10 Kaio KenLogan 17:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh i saw you joined but can you make some pages. go on chat on my wiki. X10 Kaio KenLogan 17:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure i wouldnt mind it is a good idea did you notice korin makes a lot of stuff C Town Rocks 18:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks Hallo nice wikia its just pure awesome man all you guys keep making so many epic wikis and your is in the top 5 now where in the top five well that will have to wait? Congats!Total carnage 18:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome and keep up the good work!Total carnage 21:37, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hallo? Hallo i was woundering if theres anything i can do to make this wiki of yours better? I was also woundering if i can be a admin its ok if you say no but i'm really good at editing and all the stuff an admin needs so if you can then please. Thank you for your time. Total carnage 04:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok well then i'll still do my best to keep this wiki in shape! Oh and ummm is wiki aloud to have a real page pr no?Total carnage 17:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh see i didn't know that and put some? Sorry?Total carnage 17:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I just saw that too. I'm sorry for making you do that.Total carnage 17:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) power poll I think you should start a power poll on this wiki. -gogeta22 Hey I heared Vegeta 17 banned Total Carnage for fun and Total Carnage is really upset, do you think you can unbann him? 03:37, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, So much vegeta17 had no right to do that to me. Thank you!Total carnage 23:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure I will, it sounds pretty fun. Epicness comes from the Heart 18:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hah! Np dude. Epicness comes from the Heart 19:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hallo, I'm starting a new wiki but i forget how to make people admins and how to make a chat. If you remember then please tell.Total carnage 01:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwww dang it! Thanks anyways.Total carnage 01:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hallo hallo, Could you do me a favor?Total carnage 02:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Total carnage 02:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much King of DBRB2 I am truly grateful And by the way what happened to Vegeta17 SUPER SAIYAN 4 ERIC Hey is this any fan fiction or just Multiverse fan fiction. User:Dbzfan999 Ok and just to let you know this is your new user for the nest two weeks. :)Dbzfan999talk 14:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome.Dbzfan999talk 14:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *Here are some quotes. *"Release it Gohan! Release Everything! Remember all the pain he's caused...the people he's hurt...NOW MAKE THAT YOUR POWER!!" (Goku's spirit to Gohan while battling Cell - episode: Save the World) *"No!! Get out of my Head!...You may have invaded my mind and my body...But there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps...his PRIDE!!!(Vegeta to Babidi as he resists his mind control. Episode: Vegeta's Pride) *"Welcome to the End of your Life...and I promise...it's going to hurt! (Vegeta to Pui Pui just before battling him in Stage One of Babidi's ship. Episode: King of the Demons) *"Vegeta's lost his mind and he's gonna fry us ALL!!!" (Krillin yelling out to Trunks as Vegeta prepares to do his Final Flash attack on Cell - Episode: Trunks Ascends) *"I wanted him to reawaken the Evil in my Heart...I wanted him to return me to the way I was...BEFORE!!!" (Vegeta to Goku, as Goku learned Vegeta deliberately allowed himself to fall under Babidi's spell to become Majin Vegeta. Episode: Magic Ball of Buu) *Dbzfan999talk 14:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Oh I think I might have thought of a fan fiction quote. *"Now this is the power of Super Saiyan 4 Vegito!!!" Dbzfan999talk 15:05, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ThanksDbzfan999talk 15:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Uhm I like this wiki so I am going to stay on the wiki even after the ban is over so....ya.Dbzfan999talk 23:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pages Dude. I have something your going to like, If you let me bring pages from your wiki to my wiki you can bring pages from my wiki to your wiki. Prtend i bring 5 pages from here to my wiki. You get to bring 5 pages from my wikki to your wiki. Do you want to do it. 16:16, November 26, 2011 (UTC) GREAT!!!!!!!! 20:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) None of your admins are very on that much well you and SSJ4 EricDbzfan999talk 20:23, November 26, 2011 (UTC) How about you add pages to my wiki and i add pages to your wiki. The pages you bring to my wiki must be fan fction. 20:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool!Dbzfan999talk 20:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow when i wasnt here it seem like the wiki really got a bit popular huh C TOWN ROCKS 06:11, December 3, 2011 (UTC)C TOWN ROCKS Hey did Vegeta say this wiki is dead orsomething cause i was in a blog and someone said that he said that C TOWN ROCKS 02:18, December 7, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks Wow cant believe he said that and if your on get on chat ill be there C TOWN ROCKS 20:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC)C Town Rocks Hi KING-OF-DBRB2 I Kinda Having Trouble With My Password On My Other Account Called Banjotron2000 & Can You Help Me Please Mikhail Faustin 16:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Mikhail FaustinMikhail Faustin 16:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Nice to see you I am a new member to your wiki!